Rising
by vericus
Summary: G1, slash - When Starscream is quiet, Megatron gets suspicious.


**Pairing:** Megatron/Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note:** ...yeah. Rammstein's "Reise, Reise" is apparently my Megatron-smut music. O.o

- **Rising **-

Starscream let out a startled squawk as he was unceremoniously shoved into a tree as soon as he got without Megatron's arm reach on the ground. His feet flailed for a moment in the air, and his hands scrabbled fruitlessly at the hand around his throat, before he realized that he was being supported more than choked - evidently Megatron just wanted him restrained, not hurt. Behind the silver mech, he could see his wing mates landing, a wary distance away, fidgeting uncertainly.

"Is there a problem, _Lord Megatron_?" Starscream asked with his usual scorn as he turned his attention back to the mech pinning him to the tree.

"Why don't you tell me, Starscream." Megatron snarled. "I tend to worry when my usually irritatingly loud and annoying second in command is quiet for the entire duration of a mission. _Especially_ when the mission is going so _well_." Starscream squirmed slightly under the intense red gaze. "What are you playing at?" the Decepticon leader demanded.

"Nothing!" Starscream replied, and Megatron's glare intensified. "I swear! Nothing!"

"Somehow I don't believe you." Megatron said darkly, his grip tightening, and Starscream let out a small sound, glancing frantically back at Skywarp and Thundercracker for help. Megatron noticed the look and frowned as he looked back at the other two seekers, who quailed under his gaze. "So...whatever it is, you're all in it together, are you?"

"We're planning nothing, Lord Megatron." Skywarp blurted out, then immediately cringed. Megatron scowled as he focused on the black and purple seeker, but he didn't lash out as inspected, returning his attention to Starscream.

"I will discover your little plan." Megatron hissed at the seeker, pressing closer as if he could see the seekers plan in his optics if he was just close enough. Starscream, unexpectedly, went completely still, optics widening, and Megatron's own optics narrowed at both the unexpected behaviour and a strange sound coming from one of the two seekers behind him. Then, suddenly, he realized just how...warm his second in command was. Seekers were normally very warm creatures - the sheer amount of power running through their frames due to their engines made them run hotter and faster than ground-bound mechs. After a long flight, however, especially one at high altitudes like the one he'd interrupted for this little chat had been, physics dictated that their plating should have been somewhat cool. Starscream's plating, however, was so warm it was almost uncomfortable against Megatron's palm, and it was radiating, so that all along Megatron's front felt warm.

With a sneaking suspicion, Megatron glanced over his shoulder at the other two seekers, and while they quickly blanked their faceplates of emotion, they weren't quite fast enough. The Decepticon leader had seen, for a split second, the hunger and lust, and when he turned back to Starscream, he could now see it hiding in his air commander's tight expression. Slowly, Megatron smirked.

"I see. And what's brought this on, I wonder?" he all but purred as he pressed himself closer to Starscream, determined to take advantage of this opportunity, if only to humiliate him with it later. None of the seekers responded, but Starscream squired slightly in his grip, a brief look of panic crossing his faceplate. It didn't last long, however, as Megatron loosened his grip just enough to run his thumb along the cording in Starscream's neck. The seeker's optics shuttered, and Megatron smirked as he heard internal fans kick in.

"Stay where you are." Megatron threw over his shoulder without looking as he bent his head to nibble along the same cords his thumb had been tracing, pressing the rest of his body flush up against Starscream's. The heat coming off the seeker was intense, and Megatron's own plating burned where it touched Starscream's, but he didn't particularly mind as the seeker let out a gasp, blue hands falling from Megatron's wrist to grasp at his shoulders. The new grip caused Starscream to slip slightly, however, and with a growl, Megatron reached down and grabbed one of the seeker's legs, pulling it up and around his waist. The other leg followed readily enough, and Megatron smirked as he drew back, his second in command actually _clinging_ to him, lust etched on his faceplates.

"Well now." Megatron murmured as he ground up against the seeker, who gasped, intakes cycling air furiously. "This is certainly new, and much more pleasant than our _usual_ encounters, wouldn't you agree?" Megatron watched with amusement as Starscream literally struggled to regain coherent thought and speech, finally managing to force words from his vocalizer.

"Frag you." the seeker said, and Megatron's smirk widened before he ground against Starscream again. The air commander's cry was echoed this time from behind Megatron, and the Decepticon leader looked over his shoulder to find himself being watched intently. The looks on Skywarp and Thundercracker's faces were nothing short of predatory, and they seemed moments away from pouncing. Megatron suspected only his previous order had kept them back thus far, and so when he smirked and jerked his head slightly in a silent command to command over, they moved almost as quickly as that infernal Autobot Blurr.

Skywarp situated himself on Megatron's left, a hand already snaking up along Starscream's wing as he leaned in to give the air commander a lusty kiss. Thundercracker came up on the other side, pressing closer to Megatron, a hand running almost seductively along the large fusion canon attached to the Decepticon commander's arm as he watched the kiss hungrily. Megatron tensed at first, suddenly all too aware of what a vulnerable position this could be, but relaxed as it became clear that the only thing in the seekers CPUs right now was lust.

Starscream's earlier defiance was gone as he ground against Megatron, one of his hands leaving Megatron's shoulder to pull Skywarp closer to deepen the kiss they were still engaged in. Thundercracker made a sound of want, and Megatron casually removed his hand entirely from Starscream's throat - it wasn't doing anything in terms of support, anyways - and used it to grab Thundercracker's chin, pulling the seeker in for a harsh kiss. The blue seeker arched into it, hands sliding along Megatron's plating, seeking out armour seams and sensitive wiring.

Keeping the kiss going, Megatron reached out with his other hand, taking a cue from Skywarp himself and finding the black and purple seeker's wing. A rough caress along the edge of it resulted in a gasp, and Megatron drew away from Thundercracker with a smirk, flattening his palm against the wing before curling his fingers slightly and scraping them along the appendage. Skywarp's optics shuttered as he drew away from his kiss with Starscream, letting his helm drop to the red seeker's shoulder. Starscream took the opportunity to lick and nibble along Skywarp's helm, the hand that had pulled the black seeker closer now reaching behind to tease the bottom edge of Skywarp's other wing. Shudders went through Skywarp, and Megatron smirked before turning to look back at Thundercracker, who was watching his wing mate with no small amount of envy.

"Feeling neglected?" Megatron murmured, catching Thundercracker's attention, and the blue seeker looked up as Megatron trailed his hand along his jaw, then down the pale neck, quite aware of his fusion canon scraping casually against the seeker's shoulder vent. Curious as to what the response would be, he powered up the canon, not intending to fire, but knowing it would thrum and vibrate with the power. Thundercracker let out a gasp, and Megatron smirked again, bringing the canon up under the blue seeker's chin and letting it vibrate against his throat. Thundercracker's optics shuttered, and Megatron slowly dragged the canon down the seeker's front, until it rested lengthwise alongside Thundercracker's cockpit, his hand resting on the inside of one of the seeker's thighs.

Megatron made an amused noise as Thundercracker actually arched against the canon, and he shunted a little more energy to the weapon, increasing the intensity of the thrumming. Thundercracker let out a mewling gasp, and Megatron shifted the canon slightly, turning his head slightly to watch the other two seekers curiously, finding them both watching with rapt attention. Curious about this new reaction to his powered-up canon, Megatron removed it from Thundercracker's front, caused a disappointed gasp, and reached around Starscream, pulling him away from the tree long enough to slide his arm behind.

The air commander _shrieked_ as the fusion canon came in contact with his wings and Megatron smirk, pressing close and capturing his second's mouth in forceful kiss. Starscream arched against him, seeming incoherent, and it didn't take much to realize the seeker was close to overload. Grinding against the seeker, Megatron growled deeply, and used his free hand to trail along Starscream's side, finding a seam and reaching in to tweak a wire. It seemed that was all Starscream needed, going into overload with a massive shudder, heat pouring off him in waves as he bucked against his leader.

When the seeker collapsed, shuddering, against Megatron, the Decepticon leader drew back and turned his attention to the other two seekers. Deciding it was only fair, since he'd deprived the blue mech of the pleasure, Megatron brought his arm - and fusion canon - out from behind Starscream's back and let it graze casually against Thundercracker's front. The seeker staggered, actually grabbing at Megatron's shoulder for support, and Megatron reached down to grab a hold of Thundercracker's thigh. The seeker used it as something to buck against, practically grinding against Megatron's thrumming canon. Then Skywarp was leaning over Starscream, biting and licking along the edge of Thundercracker's shoulder vent, and Megatron petted along the black and purple seeker's wings, sending shivers through him. Then he pulled Skywarp upwards, engaging the black seeker's mouth in a fierce kiss as his hand teased along the edges of wings and armour seams, well aware how close both seekers were to their own overloads.

The final move, for both of them, seemed to be when Starscream finally stirred, optics showing interest once again, and reached out, seemingly knowing just where to touch to send them over. Megatron staggered slightly as both their weights collapsed against him, and he realized with amusement that he was essentially holding up all three of his foremost trine of seekers. His optics met Starscream's over Skywarp's head, and he quirked an optic ridge at the curious look Starscream was giving him.

"Something the matter, Starscream?" he murmured as he gently powered down his fusion canon, feeling Thundercracker shuddering now at then against it as he did so.

"I couldn't help but notice, oh _mighty_ leader, that you do not seem even close to overloading yourself." Starscream almost purred, and Megatron looked wary as the two other seekers perked up with interest at that. He had no intention of overloading with his subordinates, truthfully - he considered beneath himself. As he looked at the three pairs of lust-filled optics staring back at him, however, Megatron suddenly realized he wasn't going to have a choice. With Starscream still clinging to him, and Thundercracker trapping his fusion cannon against his arm, Megatron wasn't exactly in a position to fight his way free, either.

Megatron barely stopped a flinch as Skywarp suddenly disappeared, only to reappear as a burning presence against his back, biting and licking along the back of Megatron's neck even as his hands wandered. Starscream grabbed hold of the front of Megatron's armour and pulled himself close, kissing his leader soundly, practically ravaging Megatron's mouth. And Thundercracker...Thundercracker's hands and mouth were everywhere the other two seekers weren't, finding every sensitive spot, every crevice or seam that caused even the slightest sensation.

Megatron growled under the assault, determined not to overload, but feeling that determination quickly dwindling. Starscream drew back, tilting his head back as air cycled furiously, and Megatron realized that the seeker was burning hot again, his optics as bright as they had been right before his overload. The Decepticon leader was somewhat startled by this, then realized he could hear Thundercracker and Skywarp cycling air just as furiously. They were apparently working themselves up again as they did their best to make Megatron overload, and the Decepticon commander reached out, grabbing Starscream's neck and bringing his face close, now slightly worried that his seekers might have some sort of virus. Starscream seemed to know what Megatron was thinking, however, and snickered, flicking his glossa out in a teasing swipe at Megatron's nose.

"You know better than any non-seeker just how much excess energy we have to spare, _Lord Megatron_. Is it really so surprising to discover that we must find _other ways _to release it when a battle is not forthcoming?" Starscream sneered, then tightened his legs around Megatron's waist, pulling his leader closer and grinding against him. Megatron rumbled slightly, not about to let his second know just what that move had done to him, but his restraint failed as Skywarp suddenly disappeared from his back, letting cold air rush over heated plating before suddenly the seeker was back again. The rapid change in temperature against over-sensitive circuits caused warnings to flash in Megatron's CPU, but as much as he frantically tried to force the overload back, the seekers didn't give him a moment's slack, and with a roar, he slammed a hand into the tree next to Starscream's head, using it as support as his overload crashed through him.

**- END -**


End file.
